Universos Alternos
by Pejelagarta
Summary: Otro año comienza en Hogwarts, y Victoria Black estaría encantada de ir con sus amigos si no fuera por ese endemoniado huérfano de gafas y pelo azabache...


Ejem... como están? Bueno.. antes que nada quiero decirles que este es el primer fic que publico aquí, así que espero y esté bien el formato ^^UU.. y la verdad es que nisiquiera es mío * cof, cof * es de mi sis kary_weasley y de su amiga katie. La vdd es que desde hace tiempo cuando mi sis me pasó este fic ppara leerlo me gustó mucho, y ahora tengo el honor de publicarlo aquí. Bueno.. este fic tiene una pespectiva diferente con los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes (en lo particular me agradan mucho.. no se pke XD) así que lo veo bastante original.  
  
ADVERTENCIAS: ni una... eso creo ^^Uu  
  
DISCLAIMER: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen para nada, aunque me gustaría cierto licántropo para mi cumpleaños (cara de golosa X3). El fic y los personajes inventados tampoco, son creados por kary_weasley y katie.  
  
UNIVERSOS ALTERNOS.  
  
1º capitulo:  
  
Vicky Black sonreía tristemente a sus amigos ante la perspectiva de regresar al colegio...el tren marchaba lentamente ...y ella solo podía pensar que su sufrimiento...por la poca atención que su padre le ponía, no terminaría estando una vez ahí ya que ese chico de gafas y pelo negro le había prácticamente robado el amor que su padre le tenia ...en ocasiones supuso que por ser el chico huérfano lo merecía ...y le tenia un rencor que parecía que seria posible que ella hiciera todo por recuperar su cariño...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toqueteo insistente en al ventana del vagón volteó rápidamente... era una lechuza de color pardo, tenia en la pata una carta de remitente tenia a su padre, Vicky sorprendida tomo la carta y la desdoblo cuidadosamente:  
  
''Se que últimamente no he sido muy atento contigo pero debes entender que la llegada de Harry a nuestra casa no podía pasar desapercibida sabes que ha sufrido mucho y lo menos que puedo hacer el brindarle cariño **Vicky pensó y por eso yo soy la que debo estar mas cerca de el??**--por lo mismo espero que en el colegio te portes adecuadamente con él, yo se que te es difícil... pero has un esfuerzo, comprendo la antipatía que le tienes hija, sabes que te quiero y eso no cambiará, tanto tu como harry ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, te pido perdón si no me he portado bien contigo, te deseo mucha suerte en este nuevo curso...''  
  
Atte. : Sirius  
  
-No se si cree que le voy a creer todo esto, los odio a los dos!!!-  
  
-Vaya de verdad ese Potter es insoportable... calma Vicky veras que pronto recibirá lo que en verdad merece y no me extrañaría que te este hostigando este curso con eso... - dijo katie que había estado leyendo la carta junto con Vicky  
  
-Lo se Katie pero... mi papá me ha pedido que me porte bien con el... vamos, es su ahijado no mi hermano.- contestó vicky desanimada  
  
Creo que parece que él quiere que tú lo veas así, discúlpame vic pero tu padre es un tonto, si quiere un hermano para ti debió haberlo pensado mucho antes.  
  
¿Crees que es solo eso Katie?, La verdad es que quiere mas a ese... ¡¡huérfano!! Porque esta en la misma casa que él estuvo; supongo que encontró desilusionante que yo esté en Slytherin, como la estúpida ''antipatía'' que le tiene a la casa, como me importara, por mi puede desconocerme como hija y adoptar a Potter... los detesto tanto a los dos...  
  
-Kevin había estado escuchándola, por algo eran amigos pero hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, comprendía que Vicky se sintiera en algún sentido rechazada por su padre, que la hubiera suplantado con ese detestable Harry Potter... él sabia lo que era el rechazo pero él lo conoció de una forma más dolorosa y humillante: su enfermedad; sin cura posible y tan intolerada como la licantropía pero también temida y no era de extrañarse que tuviera pocos amigos era claro que cualquiera que conociera a un dragonario temiera correr el riesgo de ser mordido e infectado en cualquier momento; todo esto le hacia pasar a Kevin ratos muy tristes que en mayoría fueron causados desde que entro a Hogwarts...el desprecio y las burlas sobre todo de los de Gryffindor, si bien sus compañeros de casa lo compadecían pero en gran parte por no tener nada en común con los "leones"  
  
Todo esto aunado a tener pocos amigos (entre los que se contaban Vicky, Katie, Meg y el primo de esta),hicieron de él un chico maduro en cierta forma, pues aceptaba con dignidad (cuando los que se mofaban de el, le dejaban algo) su condición y las constantes burlas y rechazos pasaron a ser comentarios banales y sin mas importancia para el, lo mas importante era que tenia a sus amigos y los apoyaría tanto como con el habían hecho en este caso apoyaría a Vicky Black-  
  
Saliendo de sus pensamientos Kevin intervino en la discusión...  
  
-Es duro por lo que pasas Vic pero vamos tu padre estuvo tantos años en Azkaban le pudo haber reblandecido el cerebro para encariñarse tanto con ese, pero tu eres su hija su única hija y por una tonta promesa de cuidar a Potter no te va a olvidar ni dejar de querer... además eres mucho mejor persona que ese tonto Potter... tu padre debería estar orgulloso de ti eres de las mejores alumnas de colegio, juegas extraordinariamente por lo menos Potter carece de tu primera cualidad seguiría en primero si no fuera por su noviecita no crees?-  
  
Gracias Kevin pero necesitare mas que eso para 'perdonar' a mi "padre", ese Potter me las pagara.  
  
-Todo el camino en el tren estuvieron conversando animadamente los tres y fue mas ameno el viaje cuando Megan había llegado a su compartimiento, si antes había estado ausente era porque los deberes de Delegada no eran SNITCH fáciles y tenia que estar segura de que no habría quejas o cosas por el estilo al llegar claro que ignoraría los de su primo... un cerdo elitista y mimado como ella le decía que se quejaba de todo en aquel colegio aun así ambos de querían mucho-  
  
Es Horrible todo esto como vamos perderemos mas puntos con el lengua suelta de mi primo; de los que podamos conseguir y mas con ese director tan parcial...ojalá dejara ese favoritismo por los de Gryffindor  
  
-Dumbledore?...pregunto despectivamente Katie mientras veía por la ventana del vagón en donde se podía apreciar los indicios de la noche-- antes me caso con un hufflepuff si tan solo nos pudiéramos quejar pero de seguro con la sola mención de seguro tendríamos menos 1000 en puntuación es imposible con ese vejete...-  
  
Pero Vicky estaba llena de ira al saber que tendría que soportar otro curso escolar aguantando a potter, ya no sabia ni que hacer, lo único que la tranquilizaba podría ver a  
  
su padre en cuanto llegara a hogwarts,  
  
y que de allí ya no lo se lo dejaría a harry, tendría que hallar la manera de separarlos...pero...como???  
  
-Vicky--Preguntó katie al ver que ella temblaba furiosa--te encuentras bien??-katie tenia una cara de preocupación-necesitas dejar de pensar en eso....  
  
Si, necesitas tranquilizarte-le replicó kevin mientras le estrechaba el hombro-  
  
Meg solo la observó, mientras abría una rana de chocolate y le ofrecía a los demás-  
  
Que??.........como???........que??-dijo asustada vicky-acaso estaba pensando en voz alta??-preguntó nerviosamente vicky-  
  
No- dijo kevin- no te preoc...  
  
Pues en que estabas pensando??- preguntó katie con una sonrisa picara en la cara-acaso es algo...de......  
  
NO- se apresuró a cortar vicky al ver la cara de katie-solo que......  
  
No te preocupes-dijo amablemente meg-no es necesario que nos digas.  
  
....este........gracias.......-dijo algo extrañada Vicky mientras volteaba a la ventana-ya estamos llegando a la estación de hogsmeade-dijo emocionada Vicky- conque no me tope con el huérfano ese, todo está bien -continuó Vicky- es capaz de que cuando llegue con mi padre el ya esté con el.  
  
no creo que sea tan rápido-dijo kevin  
  
donde te quedaste de ver con él Vicky??-preguntó katie  
  
nos quedamos de ver después del banquete en los terrenos del colegio- contestó  
  
quieres que te cubramos por si alguien pregunta x ti?? O algo???-preguntó meg-o por si sospechan algo...  
  
sí-dijo vicky-si me hicieran el grandísimo favor de cubrirme??  
  
Claro-contestó rápidamente katie-nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, tú ve segura a su encuentro  
  
Sí, no te preocupes de los profesores ni de nada-dijo amablemente kevin.  
  
Gracias Chicos no sé que haría sin ustedes .la verdad quiero verlo aunque este algo resentida con él  
  
-algo??- pregunto kevin, no quiero verte muy resentida entonces.  
  
-o enojada .completo Katie  
  
-El viaje se hacia cada vez mas corto conforme se acercaban a la estación de hogsmeade... Los cuatro estaban emocionados y la creciente emoción de Katie se hizo notar.  
  
..''Llegamos''!!! .''Llegamos''!!! - había sido la misma cantaleta desde que habían bajado del tren, en cierta forma los demás también estaban felices y suponían que iba a ser un buen año .pero el entusiasmo de Katie era para asustarse.-  
  
-o.k katie estamos enterados de que hemos llegado a hogwarts podrías controlarte?- soltó kevin un 'poco' hastiado cuando subían a los carruajes, además se puede saber por que tanta alegría de regresar??  
  
katie la escuchar esto callo al instante y se puso muy pálida cosa que sus amigos por la poca luminosidad del carruaje no notaron-  
  
-ehm .pues es solo eso que estoy contenta de regresar las vacaciones en casa no fueron muy divertidas y pues estaba ansiosa de regresar .es solo eso- katie termino de explicar algo nerviosa.  
  
-Ah ya veo.-dijo kevin un poco dudoso-. y por eso te sonrojas??  
  
''Maldición'', pensó para si Katie después de todo eso si lo habían notado. -Bueno es que pensé que preguntarías algo más personal.  
  
-Acaso hay algún porque? -Preguntó Meg con sonrisa picara.  
  
-Oh..oh claro que no que les hace pensar eso?  
  
-Porque lo has insinuado.-contesto Vicky sonriendo-  
  
-Ay.bueno no es nada ya cambien de tema de acuerdo?.  
  
El efecto fue el que Katie había querido sin embargo Meg y Kevin no estaban seguros, por su parte vicky estaba más concentrada en el encuentro que tendría con su padre.  
  
*  
  
Cuando Anthony Zola-Kronzek tomo su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin finalizo la selección y solo esperaban el corto discurso de Dumbledore.Kevin no escuchaba mucho no era una ventaja tener a Draco a un lado y a Megan enfrente de él, peleando e ignorando las palabras de Dumbledore, auque bueno no era lo mas importante para ellos.  
  
Pronto cuando las mesas se llenaron de exquisitos platillos Vicky comenzó a devorar todo lo que se había servido, los demás ni prestaban atención conocían bien el apetito de Black como para sorprenderse, Megan y Malfoy seguían discutiendo.Katie y Kevin conversaban sobre quidditch sin poner mucha atención a la discusión.  
  
-Solo espero que podamos quedar en las finales- dijo kevin antes de sorber de su copa. Es increíble que incluso lo Hufflepuff nos hayan sobrepasado..  
  
-Solo fue suerte además nos ganaron por muy poco- agrego katie algo sumisa.- Este año las haremos bien, claro si el Capitán lo permite y deja de poner asuntos personales por encima de los entrenamientos .-esto ultimo lo remarco para que Draco le escuchara.  
  
-Y siguen con lo mismo!!!...lo siento acaso debo parecer un perico y decirlo en todo momento además ya termine con Liza era sofocante.-terminó Draco algo apenado.  
  
-Eso espero Draco fue humillante el ultimo partido.  
  
Uff tenían que recordarlo.-agrego vic quien aun tenia migajas de pan alrededor de la boca-.si no fuera por ese estúpido golpeador- Megan hubiera anotado los 180 antes de que el buscador cogiera la snitch.10 puntos!!! 10!!! - exclamo golpeando la mesa con el tenedor aun en la mano.  
  
Kevin lo recordaba bien no había evitado que James el golpeador de hufflepuff ocasionara al enviar una bludger a katie, para impedir que marcara y en ese momento el buscador de su equipo atrapo la snitch consiguiendo la victoria y dejando a katie sumamente lastimada.  
  
Es verdaderamente una pena- dijo vic que tenia una pierna de pollo rostizado en la mano derecha y una copa con jugo de calabaza en la otra- que nos hubieran humillado así por cosas¡¡ que nosotros ni culpa teníamos, verdad draco?? -Terminó vicky mientras mordía la pierna de pollo-  
  
CALLATE VICTORIA¡¡- dijo draco mientras se paraba de la mesa en la que estaban sentados- por que no mejor dejas de estar dando lata y te vas a tu famoso encuentro con el ex-convicto??  
  
A vicky le retumbaron las palabras en la cabeza, mientras sus amigos vieron que todo el gran comedor los observaba, Vicky se levantó tragó el bocado se limpió con una servilleta, le lanzó a draco una cachetada tremenda y salió a toda prisa corriendo del gran comedor.  
  
katie comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa (a pesar de que ya lo estaba antes) sentía que cientos de ojos se giraban en torno a ella y no era para menos estaba sentada justo al lado de Vicky, sin embrago ignoro todas excepto una...  
  
-Creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa a vicky- sugirió algo temerosa megan a draco que se había quedado boquiabierta mirando a draco que seguía parado y con una mano se sobaba el cachete que estaba rojo... la oportuna intervención de Megan volvió lo nervios de katie a la normalidad...  
  
-Esta ves te pasaste. -dijo katie una vez que todos los demás volvían sus asuntos (cena)-  
  
-Ella tiene la culpa... recalcarme una y otra vez lo de hace un año... eso ya pasó.-contestó draco con voz todavía algo seria, mientras se sentaba en su asiento de nuevo; Debió atenerse sabe que soy susceptible... inquirió draco enfadado a la vez que tomaba de su copa-  
  
meg se le quedó viendo con una cara de desprecio y luego volvió a tomar de su copa  
  
kevin parecía indiferente ante tal situación, prefería mantenerse alejado y no ponerse del lado de nadie porque para él podría venir significando perder tanto la amistad de uno como otro así que se quedó en su asiento como si nada hubiera sucedido...  
  
-cuando todos habían terminado la cena, y habían salido del gran comedor en el vestíbulo katie dijo: -seria una buena idea ir en busca de vic... no lo creen??  
  
-Pues supongo pero en estos momentos debe estar en la sala - dijo megan algo cansada- tienes razón, aun así yo iré a buscarla tal vez ya se encuentre con sirius.  
  
-ustedes vayan a la sala ya saben la contraseña... yo la buscare en donde se iba a encontrar con su padre. -dijo Katie dando media vuelta.  
  
*  
  
Cuando draco, megan y kevin cruzaron la sala común meg se dirigió a los chicos y dijo: -yo entraré al cuarto de chicas ustedes espérenme aquí y si escuchan un silbido es que sí se encuentra aquí y vayan por katie para que le avisen, correcto?? -los chicos asintieron con la cabeza mientras megan subía las escaleras de caracol... pasaba el tiempo y kevin y draco ya estaban a punto de explotar de la desesperación por que meg no bajaba y ni siquiera una señal de vida daba-  
  
después, los miraron hacia arriba cuando oyeron la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y vieron bajar a meg, pero iba ella sola con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano  
  
-Que sucedió??- preguntó kevin al ver la cara de meg  
  
nada... n_n- contestó megan, solo dejó una carta- megan volteó el pergamino y se los entregó, este decía:  
  
Hola chicos:  
  
se que me han de estar buscando (ni que no los conociera) pero me tuve que retirar al acordarme de mi encuentro con mi padre, por favor, no se preocupen, estaré bien,......o eso espero...ojalá el huérfano no se aya enterado de que vería a mi padre y está con el en estos mismos instantes,....saludos vicky.  
  
Kevin quedo con expresión calmada sabían que vicky se las arreglaría para no meterse en líos ahora debían ir por Katie aunque no seria tan tonta y apostaron a que adivinaría que vicky estaba ya con Sirius y Draco hizo como si no le importara. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la sala común vieron a katie entrando a la sala, las chicas corrieron con ella, por su expresión de tranquilidad supusieron que ya había dado con vicky y preferiría dejarlos solos.  
  
-Katie, te encontraste con vicky, supongo??- pregunto Megan  
  
-Sip ^^ ya estaba ahí cuando llegue  
  
Kevin noto en ella un aura de vana felicidad...  
  
Bien creo que es conveniente que subamos a dormir o piensan esperar a black? -pregunto Draco sin darle importancia a lo último  
  
-pues....creo que la esperaré- dijo katie mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que había en la ancha y acogedora sala común  
  
-como quieran- dijo draco con cara de desprecio- yo me largo, que pasen buenas noches, ojalá su "amada black" llegue pronto o se meterán en líos  
  
-...gracias malfoy, -dijo Kevin escuetamente y con una mueca de enfado en su rostro  
  
-de nada- dijo malfoy sarcásticamente mientras se retiraba.....  
  
-supongo que la esperaran también? -les pregunto katie a megan y kevin mientras tomaban asiento a su lado  
  
-claro que si- dijeron al unísono megan y kevin .  
  
TBC  
  
Bueno.. so s todo.. neta que no sé si el tamaño de los chapters esté bien ni nada, así que espero sus sugerencias con un review.. que no cuesta nada ;).  
  
Por cierto.. veré como me va con esto a ver si publico mi fic... no estoy segura.. es un sb/rl.. ke opinan? n_nU 


End file.
